Notifications may be sent to users via numerous systems and devices. Such notifications include various messages (e.g., email, SMS, text, etc.), data, and the like. The notifications are considered “pushed”, since they are sent without initiation or request from a user.
The notifications may be sent from a central location. The central location or center may send the notifications via multiple channels. In many cases, there may be redundant notifications sent to a user, and/or there may be notifications that are needed. In certain instances, there may be notifications that may require an action by the user. It is desirable to efficiently send notifications to users.